1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device and, more particularly, to a pipe connection to connect two water pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pipe connection has a first end connected with a first pipe which is connected with a water source, such as a faucet and the like, and has a second end connected with a second pipe which is connected with a water outlet device, such as a sprinkler, sprayer and the like. Thus, water from the first pipe in turn flows through the pipe connection into the second pipe and is injected outward from the water outlet device for use with a user. However, the conventional pipe connection cannot calculate the water flow rate in the pipe so that the user cannot regulate water flow exactly, thereby easily consuming the water resource.